


Stop the fall

by posholnahyipojaluista7a



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotions, M/M, Missing Scene, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posholnahyipojaluista7a/pseuds/posholnahyipojaluista7a
Summary: Любовь - это полная чушь.





	Stop the fall

Любовь — это полная чушь.

Юра покупает билет на самолет и идет собирать вещи. Прямой рейс до Японии, несколько часов нетерпения и голова, полная глупых мыслей, в которых Юра либо кричит, либо выбивает из некоторых мудаков все дерьмо, либо кричит и выбивает из некоторых мудаков все дерьмо. Совмещать приятное с приятным.

Юра хватает первые попавшиеся вещи: просто засовывает руку в шкаф и цепляет столько, сколько может ухватить своими длинными пальцами, а потом бросает все в чемодан. Туда летят зубная щетка, какие-то мелочи, вроде леопардового шарфика и проводов, и туда же летят остатки терпения, которые сдерживают Юру от того, чтобы не начать бросаться с воем на стены, лупить ногами об пол, рыдать, размазывая слезы ладонями по всему лицу. Наушники, телефон, ключи, документы — все это сваливается на дно рюкзака.

В самолете он будет думать о том, как схватит Никифорова за волосы и пару раз пройдется его головой по льду катка. О том, как прекрасное лицо будет искажаться. Возможно, он сломает ему нос, и к подбородку будут течь дорожки крови. Это совершенное лицо вспухнет и окрасится во все оттенки от лилового, до бледно-зеленого, и, может, тогда, когда весь гнев выплеснется, Юра, наконец, перестанет чувствовать себя таким разбитым.

В самолете Юра будет представлять себе, как Виктор прочувствует боль жгучей детской обиды и что-нибудь поймет. Хоть что-то.

Билет в один конец.

Юра открывает глаза как раз в тот момент, когда самолет мягко приземляется в аэропорту. Шею ломит от нескольких часов сна в неудобной позе и конечности первое время отказываются шевелиться. Юра морщится, но на выходе из аэропорта думает, что ему повезло уснуть — от гудящих в голове мыслей не удалось бы избавиться самому. К тому же кто знает, сколько времени у него будет на отдых в ближайшие пару дней. Юра катит за собой чемодан и молится всем известным ему богам, чтобы можно было уже сегодня купить билеты, на этот раз два, обратно в Россию и свалить отсюда к чертовой матери, захватив с собой одного зарвавшегося мудака.

Колесики чемодана тарахтят, проезжаясь по асфальту, и этот звук сопровождает Юру до самого города. Он не мучается выбором отеля и сразу едет туда, откуда у Никифорова последняя фотография в инстаграме.

На фотографии его светлая, довольная рожа и какой-то японский пацан, ради которого Виктор сорвался и рванул в Японию, растрезвонив об этом на весь мир, но не сказав ни слова Юре.

Кретин.

Юра хмурится, и его рука непроизвольно ложится на грудь, туда, где больно бьется сердце. Кожа в том месте слегка горит, и так происходит каждый раз, когда в голове начинается очередной вихрь. Смерч. Круговорот повторяющихся Виктор-Виктор-Виктор-Викторвикторвиктор.

Юра даже не здоровается. Он с ходу начинает кричать, и никто, кроме него не знает, что крик — это как одеяло, под которым ты прячешься, когда слышишь шорохи в квартире и точно знаешь, что дома один. Юре страшно. Он дерет глотку, сжимает кулаки и с каждым произнесенным «ты охуел» зарывается поглубже в свой кокон безопасности. Это как математика: два плюс два и три в уме. Он горланит «мы летим обратно в Россию» и мысленно говорит «за что ты так». Выплевывает едкое «мудак» и мысленно добавляет «почему». Еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не впечатать Никифорова в стену, кричит «Виктор», а в голове всплывает отчаянное «ты мне нужен».

Но гребаный мудак Никифоров ничего не понимает. Он растягивает свою слащавую дружелюбную улыбочку, раскидывает руки так широко, будто хочет обнять весь мир, и говорит таким тоном, будто Юра трехлетний ребенок, играющий в машинки и до сих пор ходящий под себя.

Юра сжимает челюсти так сильно, что зубам давно пора сломаться и раскрошиться в пыль. Его единственный аргумент слетает с губ особенно отчаянно и истерично, но, видимо, все еще недостаточно убедительно, раз Виктор на жалкое «ты же обещал» только легкомысленно пожимает плечами, мол прости, малыш, ты же знаешь, какой я забывчивый.

Малыш.

Юра мысленно обещает себе, что когда-нибудь заставит Никифорова подавиться своей якобы заботливой родительской снисходительностью.

Юра даже не удивляется, получая под дых очередной удар в виде глупого соревнования. Не удивляется, но злится, потому что чувствует себя бесхребетным балванчиком, куклой-марионеткой, за ниточки которой дергает Виктор. Он играет им, как хочет, и это не бесило бы так сильно, не будь Юра настолько слабым, чтобы каждый раз поддаваться. Ведь это продолжается не первый год, просто именно сейчас странная игра «спляши под дудку Виктора Никифорова», в которой Юра уже не хочет участвовать, в которой он всегда заведомо проигравший, набирает обороты. Именно сейчас, когда неустойчивая жизненная конструкция, на которой стоит Юра, грозится развалиться и уронить несчастного в пропасть. Он просто шатается и уже перестает наивно полагать, будто он все еще что-то решает. Он просто хочет узнать, в какую крайность его в итоге бросит, и ждет, когда же наконец все закончится.

Цепляясь за остатки сил, соскребая со стенок нутра крохи надежды, Юра соглашается на бессмысленную борьбу за Виктора.


End file.
